battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Growing Super Fast
In the world of WSC, many people join in with no idea what to do and how to build ships and little knowledge captured from the "tutorial". My very first time in BSC was extremely confusing. Not only my ships were crappy, I did not know how to generally "grow" but as I played more and gained more knowledge, I knew almost every trick in the book. I never knew how to hack money, so I always spent countless hours Farming money. When I downloaded Warshipcraft, I knew exactly what to do. I went from start, to VIP in just under 2 days working atleast 5 hours in each day farming. This page will inform you on how to grow insanely fast compared to the other players who take weeks, or even MONTHS to get one 46 cm gun. Discuss your problems below. Which Missions? Most people would think the first mission is an option. In some cases it is, but if you really want to grow fast, the easiest mission with the highest reward isn't even a mission at all! What a starter player really needs is to participate in multiplayer battles. Winning a multiplayer battle could be extremely easy or extremely hard. But if you win, you get 800 gold which is pretty good compared to the missions at this difficulty level. You may be thinking, how am i supposed to compete with other players? Well, you are going to have to have a decent ship. Building a Simple Money Hoarder To stand a chance at beating the extra-hard ships out there, building a decent ship is absolutely necessary. My Suggestion, scrap your starter ship for its weapons, as it is slow, easy to kill, and an easy target. * Build a body that is 10x14 all out of the free 400 mm armor and cut out 2 holes at the back 3 blocks deep for the propellers and rudders * Next, your gonna have to cover it all with another layer of 400mm armor so it would be 10x2x14 * Then, add the medium engines you should have on the back * Add all the guns you have on the MIDDLE * Make it float higher by adding the 1x20 deck on the sides (this will increase the stability, buoyancy, and speed) * Speed tweak it and decorate it * You are done! (this ship should all be free to build) Growing # After you have all that set up, you could finally start. Set a goal for yourself. Ask yourself, "what do I want to save up for?". When I asked myself this question, I set my eyes on the 30.5 cm gun which costs 4800, which means that it would take at least 7 multi player battles which took me less that 10 mins. If you really go for it, you can squeeze in as much time into you "schedule". # Once you got a few decent guns lying around, put them on your starter money hoarder, take a sip of orange juice in the dark while listening to some techno music and keep on "doing" duel Lv4. # Set another goal, such as the 30.5cm Incendiary gun. Also, start saving up for a few ''BIG ''armored blocks such as the Large 400 mm lightweight armor and the 400 mm lightweight armor 6x6x2 to build something like this: #* this fine vessel is stable, fast , and armoured __INDEX__